Shadows Life Is Annoying
by xShadeOfWhaa
Summary: One Day when Shadow gets home from work, Sonic barges in his house with an axe. And then he is followed by SIlver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Amy. Who just live to annoy him. Very random,and vey full of laughs. Try it :  Try it :  try it :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, any other Fun-i-mation entertainment, or Vegeta!**

My friend Kiki The Saiyan Kid and I made this up together, check out our profile and enjoy this epic event.

Shadow's Life Is Annoying….

Chapter 1.

Shadow threw his door open as he dragged his feet through the doorway. He lazily turned on the radio that was right next to the door frame, the radio played calm relaxing music. He had a hard, exhausting day at G.U.N. He slowly makes his way to the living room and plops himself on the couch, the music echoed through the whole house. He sighs contently and his droop close.

"Finally" He breathed softly "I can FINALLY, have some quiet…alone...relaxing…peacfu-"

BANG!

"HEEEEYYYY SHADOOOW!" that horribly familiar voice screamed.

Shadow's eyes flew open in shock and anger as he looked over the couch and glared at his close_-to-death _intruder. But then his face changed to terror as he saw the one person, who always decided to pop out in the worst moments.

There…in the broad daylight, stood a wide-eyed Sonic. His blue hair held twigs and leaves in them from running in the forest Shadow assumed, and he had a humongous, idiotic grin spread over his face. Shadow then realized that he could no longer hear the soft melody from the radio.

He looked at the ground and saw his chaotically broken door and its splinters scrambled all over his new floor he just polished last night. He glanced back at Sonic, only to finally see that an axe was held in his arms in a position where Sonic was ready to chop something down.

And right next to him, was his radio that held his i-Pod broken and completely dismangled.

Shadow growled, "SONIC!"

Sonic just waved frantically, "HI!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT AXE?"

Sonic looked at him with a blank confused face…he looked back at his axe.

"I don't know…I just found it somewhere."

He suddenly held up a bag full of candy, "I JUST HAD A BUNCH OF CANDY, BUT I SAVED SOME FOR YOU!" He announced proud of himself.

"WANT SOME?" his grin got bigger.

Shadow smacked his hand over his forehead…"This can't get worse" he muttered to himself.

Silver randomly popped out of nowhere.

Sonic and Shadow just stared at him.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" Silver asked with a bored expression.

"Get out of my house." Shadow simply ordered.

Silver tapped his chin in thought, "Ah, nope. I don't think I will."

Silver ran up to Shadow and kicked him off the couch. He jumped on the couch and stretched across the whole thing. Silver took the remote and turned on the TV and turned the channel to Hannah Montana, watching with a sly smile on his face.

Sonic waves him off, but Shadow's jaw dropped. "You suck" they both said. Silver just shrugged and kept watching.

Then all of a sudden, Shadow's remote randomly combusted into flames.

"OH MY GOD!" Silver shouted, nearly peeing on himself.

"MY REMOTE!" Shadow cried.

They all screamed like girls and Silver threw the remote across the room. Where Shadow just happened to be standing.

"WTF!" Shadow shouted running away with his arms flailing in the air.

Blaze randomly pops out of nowhere.

"Hi guys." She says smiling as she saw Shadow running away from the flaming remote that was following him like a missle.

She yawns, and sets Sonic's axe on fire.

Sonic looked at the axe in awe.

"Ooooooh….aaaaaaah….preeeeeeetyyyyyyy." his eyes sparkled with joy.

Everyone froze and just looked at him like he was retarded.

"Uh…Sonic…you know there's a burning axe in your hand right?" Shadow asked.

Sonic just shook his head, "I can't hear you, I see a pretty rainbow."

Sonic looked around the room, and suddenly chucked the fiery axe at Shadow.

Shadow ducked, and the axe hit the wall and blew up. He stared at it for a second, before slowly turning to give Sonic a murderous glare. Sonic gulped.

Until Knuckles randomly appeared and broke Shadow's 52 inched flat screen TV. Saving Sonic's tail.

Shadow looked at Knuckles in shock, "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK!"

Knuckles paused his fist in mid air, about halfway to punching Shadow's new Xbox 360.

"Amy and I are having a contest to see who can break the most stuff." He said calmly.

Shadow made a T.T face. "You could've went to the gym you know?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Nah, they kicked me out for breaking this 5 foot trophy that they claimed was their first. I don't see why it's so important, I mean-it's gold, big deal."

Knuckles turned back around and continued on with his business and punched Shadow's Xbox 360 breaking it. It shattered into a million pieces. He disappeared somewhere else in the house, breaking something else.

Amy randomly appears.

She runs into the room and breaks Shadow's window.

Shadow wanted to cry, "Why?" He asked them all desperately.

Blaze was still setting things on fire.

Silver was listening to music and bobbing his head.

Sonic was running around on a sugar rush knocking stuff down like a retard.

Knuckles and Amy continued to break valuable and expensive things.

"WHY must it be my house? Why can't it be Sonic's house? Why can't it be Amy's house?" he shook his head sadly.

Shadow faints.

He wakes up, to find 5 pairs of eyes staring down at him creepily.

He screamed.

They all started to laugh, and Shadow groaned.

"Out of all the times in your life, WHY do you have to come in _my_ house right _now_? Can't you guys do this somewhere else?"

They all looked at him for a minute before all rambling out:

"Nope"

"I don't think so…"

"Nah, we like your house."

"Yeah, we're staying."

"It's fun to annoy you."

Shadow sighs, and they all went back to doing their chaos to his house, fire break and screaming.

Sonic stopped what he was doing and smiled. "Remember when you lost your memory, and you thought you were an android?" he asked suddenly.

Shadow froze. "What?"

Sonic sighed happily, "I remember you trying to print a picture of your butt, but end up pooping on yourself." He smiled and shook his head.

Shadow's jaw was on the ground, his eyes twitched.

Sonic's face suddenly turned solemn, "Mariah was an ugly little punk who ruined our friendly relationship Shadow."

Shadow gasped and ran into his kitchen. He stomped out with an open beer in his hands. Shadow took a large gulp of it.

Everyone freezes, uh oh.

Shadow, was crazy when he drunk beer. He could take his guns out any minute.

"Nobody talks about Mariah like that" He slurred angrily.

Everyone started to cuss loudly.

Sonic took out a pistol.

"Stay back Shadow I'm warning you…" Sonic's arms shook as he aimed it at Shadow.

And out of nowhere, he shot a bullet.

But lucky Shadow, the Beer bottle covered for him and broke into shards of glass and the stinky liquid.

Shadow stared down at his beer he was about to consume in his stomach. He growled and looked back up at frightening looking Sonic, Sliver, Blaze, Amy, and Knuckles. They all gulped at the same time.

Shadow disappeared and reappeared faster than Edward Cullen. The only difference was, he held a Bazooka gun in his hands. His favorite weapon.

Everyone said their prayers and started to sneakily walk to the door.

"Yeah, well it was nice to see ya Shadow, but we're just gonna uh…"

Shadow set his Bazooka.

Everyone began to run to the door, but it was too crowded to get out fast enough.

Shadow kissed the picture of Mariah that was taped on his Bazooka. Before he glared evilly at his close-to-death intruders.

"For you" he said to the picture.

_*Click click*_

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House!" He said through clenched teeth.

He shot the whole house down, and everyone one burst out of it screaming.

Shadow sat in the middle of his collapsed house, "Finally" he sighed.

"Everyone is out of my house"

He plopped down in a random spot. That was too fluffy for his enjoyment. He looked down, to see two eyes looking at him.

Shadow's face turned red with anger.

"GRRR TAAAAILLLLLSSSS!"

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you Kiki The Saiyan Kid for the ideas, It was nice to work together on something. Review Please!**


End file.
